


Let's Have Some Cheese With That Whine

by MusicalLuna



Category: Psych
Genre: Bad Days, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on Psychfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Shawn has a lousy day and Gus does what best friends do--he makes it better.





	Let's Have Some Cheese With That Whine

**Author's Note:**

> For Mia. As most of my fics are lately. :P

 

 

“What are you doing on the floor, Shawn?” 

Shawn tilted his head up for just a second to see Gus standing in the doorway of the office looking down at him with a pleased expression. Or it could have been a confused expression. He was upside-down, so it was hard to tell.

He slumped back down into the _supine_ position (and Gus said he never learned anything) staring up at the ceiling with what he really couldn't classify as anything but a pout.  “Nothing,” he said and winced, hoping that hadn't sounded as petulant as he thought it had sounded. 

“I can see that,” Gus said, moving over to his desk and setting his sample case down by the sound of it.  “ _Why_ are you on the floor?” 

“Because,” Shawn muttered, and now he definitely sounded like a five-year-old, “I fell out of my chair.” 

“Is that why it's laying on its side?” Gus came back around from his desk and righted the chair while Shawn continued to stare unhappily at the ceiling. “How did you manage to fall out of your chair?” Gus asked, sounding a little bit confounded (Shawn liked the word confounded). 

“Because today sucked,” Shawn said, and decided it wasn't worth it to try and pretend like he wasn't feeling a little teenaged the-world-is-out-to-get-me angst. 

“What happened today?” Gus said and then paused. “Aside from falling out of your chair.” 

Shawn's little bubble of woe burst.  “They didn't have any pineapple at the smoothie place this morning! I went to the station to go try and get a job and _Jules_ told me to go home, she would _call_ if anything came up, because _Carlton_ was having a lousy day and I would just make it worse. She had Buzz escort me out! Dad tricked me into coming over so he could ask about _date_ clothes and when I came back here, I fell out of my chair! Am I bleeding? Because I think I'm bleeding.” 

Neither of them spoke for a good thirty seconds and then Gus said, “I don't see any blood.” Another pause and then, “How long have you been laying here?” 

“I dunno,” Shawn muttered. “An hour?” 

Gus' lips twitched. 

“Dude, if you laugh at me, I'll replace all of your Teen Titans comic books with clown-fetish mags.” 

Gus expression turned to one of revulsion. “They don't actually make those.” 

“Oh,” Shawn said, “They do.” 

“That's nasty, Shawn.” 

Grimly, Shawn agreed: “What has been seen, cannot be unseen.” 

“Juliet wasn't mad at you,” Gus told him. Shawn squirmed slightly on the carpet, eyes that had drifted back down returning to the center of the ceiling.  “You know how she gets when Lassiter's having a really bad week,” Gus continued. “He snaps at her and there's only so much a person can take. It's self-defense. Plus she actually likes Lassiter and you two get along better when he's not breathing fire down the necks of everyone who looks at him funny.” 

Shawn let his head fall to the side and he reached out his arm, fingers grabbing vainly for a squeezy ball that had rolled under his desk. 

“And she doesn't like him more than you.” Shawn's fingers stopped wriggling. 

Gus moved closer, his footsteps just barely audible across the carpet and then he was sitting and, finally, lying down on the carpet next to Shawn. Shawn's head turned toward the ceiling again. 

“How did your dad look?” Gus asked after a moment. 

Shawn snorted.  “He put on a bow-tie with a white collared shirt. He looked like a waiter.” 

“Oh, jeez,” Gus said, sounding both amused and slightly disgusted. “Did you make him take off the bow-tie?” 

“I flushed it down the toilet.” 

Gus let out a surprised laugh. “Shawn, you didn't!” 

Shawn's head wobbled a little, a smile fighting at the corners of his lips. “Okay, so maybe I didn't. I did put it in the tank though.” 

“Dude,” Gus said, and without even looking, they shared a fist bump.

**Author's Note:**

> This story archived at <http://www.psychfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=2021>


End file.
